


Titles Are Sometimes Not Necessary (this has wizards)

by maridoll



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, also silly magical stuff bc, momoi is a treasure tbh she made this fic come alive w the snark, the sakf is actually minimal but its there aha oops shh, this is the makeup from 412 bc i missed it rwghsadh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maridoll/pseuds/maridoll
Summary: Kuroko: Step one, stay away from him.Furihata: Okay.//Nine days later//Furihata: Welp. Failed step one.Or, several meetings between the new foreign auror from England and the infamous, destructive red-haired auror he'd been forewarned of.





	Titles Are Sometimes Not Necessary (this has wizards)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess where i used the same three/four buffer words over and over bc thats how furi /speaks/ most times and then somehow it ended up being 4000+ words wow. this was sitting on the tumblr for a couple days but then i realized i really didn't care if i had a few messily-done works thrown on here so here we are. with this.. thing. 
> 
> magical realism stuff && aurors bc. uh. also i missed 412 haaahn ////
> 
> (based on a prompt, smth abt not expecting to be left alone in the crowd like that)

  
  


It was probably going to rain.

His bad luck was to blame, it seemed. He didn’t have an umbrella, either, something he’d left at home. When he thought about it, that had been a poor decision. Just because the weather was bound to be less overcast here than in England didn’t mean it wouldn’t ever get terrible. He’d have to go out and buy one once this was over. At least he had a hood on the jacket he donned that morning.

“Justice street is like our main street, so keep your internal compass centered on- Furi?”

He snapped his head to the woman in front of him. “Ah-uh . . huh?”

She snickered behind an open palm, lilac hair waving in the breeze beginning to pick up. “Sorry, my fault. Furihata, right? That’s kinda too long, though . .”

“Momoi.” He flinched back as the voice came from beside the girl, a body seeming to materialize out of the air, however improbable. A pale hand reached out and snatched a fistful of colorful hair strands, and Kouki wondered for a brief moment if the hue adapted to the environment? He could’ve sworn she had the boldest shade of pink just the other day, anyways. Maybe it was the weather.

“Tch.” Momoi tugged her hair loose, pointing an accusing finger at the other. “Quit it, Tetsu.”

“His name is Furihata Kouki,” droned a quite monotone voice, with an expression to match. Kouki knew he couldn’t willingly dream Kuroko Tetsuya up, but sometimes it was easy to, uh . . forget he was there? Maybe that was it. “Your forgot, didn’t you?”

“Did not! Kou’s just got a fickle name, is all.”

He kinda took offense to that.

“You don’t care if I shorten it, do you, Kou-chan?”

“Uh . .”

“He does, see?”

“Does not! Let him answer!”

“I guess, if you just drop the honorific,” he mumbled.

Momoi looked on at Kuroko with a triumphant grin, while the other just turned away, gesturing to something else along their path. She humpfed in annoyance.

“This is the north side of town, not much to it. Just be wary of the people, they’re . . unusual.”

Momoi bobbed her head. “Yeah, best not to piss any of them off.”

Kouki blinked. “Like who?”

“Aomine-kun, to start-”

“Yeah, Dai-chan’s freaking crazy! I mean-” Momoi paused, spun around to face him. Her eyes were wide. “Don’t get me wrong, I have him under my thumb, but you set him off and suddenly a third of the city of theoretically blown up!”

Oh. “Avoid him, then. Got it.”

“He’s not that bad,” Kuroko mumbled.

“Nah, not with all the aurors stationed on this side. Oh, speaking of which-” She spun back around, walking further down the road. Kouki just followed, trailing a bit behind Kuroko. How he got stuck with this duo as, well, tour guides, he supposed, alluded him. It was going okay, though, he guessed.

“Speaking of aurors, you’d do best to avoid Seij.”

_ Seij? _

“Oh. Yeah.” Kuroko suddenly wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Him.”

“Okay?”

“Well you can’t just go and say that,” Momoi chastised him. “How’re you gonna avoid him when you don’t know a thing about him? I mean, not that you won’t pick up a few things, he is pretty notorious-”

“He’s a short gremlin with horns,” Kuroko huffed.

“Tetsu!” she cried. “Absolutely not! Kou, see, Seij isn’t really a bad person, he’s just . . peculiar.”

“Sure,” Kuroko sighed. He got a glare in return.

“He’s got red hair, see, and these red eyes -well, sometimes one is gold, but-”

_ Gold? _ That seemed strange. 

“-Not that short, no matter what Tetsu says. He’s around your height, actually. You’ll probably end up seeing him around sometime, just don’t go up to him. Or talk to him. Then you’ll be fine. Seij just has a strange way of dealing with the world, I guess you could say. And he’s very easy to upset. And not very forgiving. And his spells are a pain to reverse, if he happens to cast one on you-”

“What?”

It kinda just . . came out. Both his guides stopped, cloaks fanning out around them, and two sets of eyes found his face. He blinked a few times, abashed with the attention. 

Kuroko broke the trance first, turning to look at Momoi. “They don’t have guys like that in England, Momoi.”

“Do they not? Well then, sorry.” She clapped her hands in apology. “Uh, sometimes Seij gets annoyed and, well, zapping a spell on someone is like his way of shutting them up-”

“Not anything terrible though, right?” he asked. 

Another pause. Then, “He doesn’t kill people,” Kuroko supplied.

“Or hurt them. Generally. They mostly just make staying auspicious hard. Kinda troubling, when you’re an auror doing auror work. But he’s one of the best we have around here, auror-wise, so we generally suck it up and take care of it at the end of the day.”

“And you wonder why I can’t stand him,” Kuroko muttered.

“Yeah. Well.” Momoi just shrugged. “Kou, just try to look the other way if you see him, okay? Since you’re new and all. No incidents then. Oh look, here’s the town hall, that’s another thing to remember-”

Great. Apparently there was a crazy guy when the same job he now had. Hopefully they’d never run into each other. Kouki supposed he was pretty good at not standing out, perhaps he’d never meet the guy during his time here. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

 

-

His ninth day in America and he broke his resolute plan.

Not on purpose, of course. He’d just, well, he’d ducked inside a greenhouse than was a sort of wizarding pharmacy on the inside, and it had been pouring and he still hadn’t gotten that umbrella so his hood had been pulled over his head and, well, he’d had to wait a second to tug it off so he could see, now that he was in a dry place.

And when his eyes were finally free he just so happened to be looking at a set of ruby-red eyes even with his, slowly getting bigger and it took him a second to realize than meant closer and blink and okay good now he was, well not looking away exactly but not staring the guy down anymore and oh gosh.

His lips were pursed, one hand clutching a packed paper bag, the other wrapped around a thin wand -ash, it looked like, though he couldn’t be sure without further examination.

Kouki finally removed his eyes from the guy’s person after one last glance at his face to see him regarding him, well, not very fondly. He instead looked straight in front of him, at the wall on the other side of the store, at the leaves that sorta obscured his vision from such, and sidestepped the door even more.

It creaked open, and he waited, and waited, for it to close. Once the shopkeeper caught his eyes, looking at him strangely, he finally turned back to see the door had closed. Silently. 

He turned back and cleared his throat. “Uh-Hi. I need, some sort of berries. Hold on-” He broke off and dug into his pockets, knowing he’d butcher the foreign name if he tried to say it. Best just hand over the paper he’d been given.

He now had no doubt in his mind that’d been the infamous auror he’d heard so little, yet so much, about.

 

-

It was another little bit before they crossed paths again.

Well, loosely. It was more like, Kouki happened to be moving through one of the larger chambers when he heard a crash from one of the office doors pressed to the sides of the walls. And, like any sensible person, he happened to drop his reports from the shock and flick his head over to the noise, arms flailing about.

And then the door opened, flying inward as a figure stepped out, seething. Kouki thought he saw a bit of dying embers from inside, but they seemed to be extinguished before he could confirm. The figure stalked out a few paces, and at this point the head of dark red hair was indistinguishably a characteristic of the auror-to-avoid. Before anyone could move, he vanished in a self-created whirlwind, no care being made to the desks of workers nearby at their work was whipped across the area. 

A few moments later, Momoi’s head appeared from the office, and she stuck her tongue out at the spot where he’d once been.

Kouki began to pick up his reports.

 

-

He found himself pressed against the crowd on Justice street, again. By now he knew the hours when it’d be packed, yet he still managed to get stuck in the middle of it all. 

Luckily for him, it was one of those days where numerous salesmen would gather on corners, shouting out phrases to raise interest in their merchandise and luring citizens towards them, away from the center. Kouki found he had room to breathe, once again. 

He bumped into someone, suddenly, and out of politeness immediately turned their way. “Oh, s-sorry I-”

He stopped himself, kinda too frozen to move, faced yet again with the red orbs of a brooding auror.

The other regarded him carefully, taking a half-step back himself to avoid another collision, then suddenly said,

“Oh. You’re the one I saw in Meichka’s place.”

Kouki faintly remembered that being the name of the shopkeeper whose store was disguised as a rundown greenhouse. And then his mouth, running on autopilot, replied, “And you’re the one I saw stomping around in the third chamber -Ah!”

Too late to clamp his mouth shut. Kouki’s eyes widened, slightly mirroring the one across from him, before they narrowed sharply. Not, he noticed, in annoyance, though. More like observation. Still not any less terrifying, but, well.

“Hmm. I’ll blame that on administration.”

“I didn’t know Momoi Satsuki was administration.” Okay, he  _ really  _ had to stop talking now. Like,  _ really. _

“She isn-well. Not in full.” He blinked, suddenly, and tipped his head a bit back. “Who are you, again?”

“K-Kouki. Furihata,” he stammered out. It seemed to be a satisfactory answer, as those tense shoulders finally relaxed some. And that was when Kouki realized he was conversing with the auror-not-to-be-conversed-with in the middle of the city’s main road. Huh.

“And you’re, uh, Seij, right?”

Now this is when things got peculiar.

The shoulders tensed back up. In a heartbeat. No avoiding that. His face closed off, some. Mostly, Kouki noticed those red eyes become pinpricks, the whites swollen and big, and the breath puffed out in the chilly air in a small gasp. Reverse-gasp, he supposed. Maybe. Well.

And that was when he realized that was not, in fact, his name. Not his full name, anyways. Because Momoi always used nicknames for everyone she met, and of course it just took him calling arguably the scariest auror in the city one of those said nicknames for him to realize. 

“I-” His gaze flicked away. “Have to go. Now.” And then he ran off, except it looked more like he was making a fashionable exit, and Kouki was just kinda left in the middle of the crowded street. 

And then he realized that maybe he hadn’t been imagining the slight pink tint to the other’s face.

 

-

“I’ll go.”

He said it amongst the arguing, the noise. And then it all stopped, and everyone was looking at him. Kouki fought back the urge to flinch. 

“It’s just a kid, right? Down in the tunnels. I can do that. I’ll go find him. Then everyone can focus on the bigger problem.”

A moment, two, then Momoi stood and snapped her fingers at him, nodding. “Y’know, I like you more every time I see you, Kou. Okay. This one’s all yours. Go.”

So he does.

 

These parts of the tunnels didn’t have trains running through them, just yet. Relatively more safe. Arguably. Kouki padded along on one of the walkways, his wand casting out a thin veil of light, somewhat guiding him, mostly making sure he didn’t fall the several feet down to the tracks. One kid. Lost, somewhere down in these somewhat-more-safe parts of the tunnels. And then some sort of shadow creature running rampant around the city. He’d much rather be dealing with the former, as he was now.

He stopped, the last of his footsteps scraping gravel to the dipped ground below. There was . . something, ahead. He sped up just a bit, set out to confirm suspicions. He’d expected to run into the kid wandering, but perhaps getting lost for that amount of time made the kid stay put for a bit. Just his luck. Okay. He opened his mouth to call out when his light picked up a streak of red.

It was on the wall, to his left. He flicked his eyes closed, breathed in, opened them. The kid fell, scraped something, kept moving. That was it.

Up ahead, the ground began to come together, to level out. He found his path sinking further to the tracks, until the ground was all even, and he’d picked up a few more splotches of blood. Or, what he assumed it to be.

Then he rounded a corner and froze, light caught on a crown of red hair, matted with dried blood. The kid was supposed to be blonde. Somehow Kouki doubted they’d been that injured.

From ahead, a glint caught his attention. He stepped forward, and a small bubble floated near, and popped a few feet from him.

_ “Found the kid, safe and sound. You’re good.” _

Momoi’s voice. Great. A report saying he’d been wandering for nothing, and now- Oohhh, that was certainly unusual.

Below the bubble was a small, dried pool of blood. And suddenly he remembered the newest presence, and picked up the labored breathing, and then as Momoi’s voice echoed down the path, heard the sound of rustling fabric.

A gargled sound made way to his ears, and Kouki padded forward more, and then his light was dimly shining on the form of one red-headed auror, coat stained and form spread out against the wall to his right. 

He could almost laugh.

Kouki made his way forward, eyes roving the form, trying to figure out a location of injury and instead seeing a back faintly rising from labored breaths, and eyelids trying to force their way open.

Well. He supposed with the kid out of the way, he had time to focus on whatever had done this to the auror. Y’know, instead of helping to deal with the shadow thing. Actually, which would really be the better situation here? Really?

A hiss of breath brought him back to focus, and he crouched down beside the figure, letting his wand fall between his legs and the faint spark guiding his eyes and hands to stretch out towards him.

When the eyes finally flicked open, Kouki froze not because of the lack of presence in them, but because one was a stark gold color. Just like he’d been told happened, sometimes.

Then both eyes were looking up at him, and Kouki swallowed back his hesitations, letting his hands come to rest on the other’s temples. The somewhat-even breathing became ragged with the touch. He forced his fingers to rove, to find the point of impact.

“Sssss . . A-Aah. . hah.”

Kouki shook his head. “It’s okay. It’s, um, Furihata. Where, uh, where’d you get hurt?”

A couple staggering intakes, then, “Side . . Below ear.” His hands moved and he found the sticky patch, nodding to himself. “What are-” A cough interrupted him, and somehow Kouki doubted that was good.

“Came to find a kid, found you instead I guess.” He shrugged. “Just relax, I’m gonna apply pressure, um. Help. I’ll contact someone, too, okay Se-Uh.” He cut himself off, not quite ready to use the not-name again, even though he doubted it’d lead to him getting in some sort of personal trouble in this situation. It’d still be awkward. Well, maybe not with the other trying to fade from consciousness, but it’d be for  _ him _ and that was not cool.

“Akashi,” he hissed out, arm twitching. Kouki noticed there was blood running on the wall, too. Oh. Oh wait. 

“A-Akashi?” A nod confirmed Kouki’s words, and he breathed out. He could work with that. “O-Okay then, Akashi, nice to meet you, I guess.”

“Fur-i . .” 

He paused, waited, but Akashi’s breathing thickened, and he supposed that was it. Furi. Okay. In this situation, he could deal with that. “Shh.” He shook his head. His hands found another slit near his ribcage, and he winced in sympathy, applying pressure to the wound. A strangled sound came out of Akashi, and Kouki let his lips tremble. Yeah. This wasn’t fun. But it was slowing the blood flow, which helped. Oh. Right.

He conjured up a small bubble of his own and stammered out their situation, flicking it on its way soon after. He thought he might’ve heard a snicker come from Akashi, but it could’ve also been another cough, he wasn’t going to stop to question.

“Thank you,” Akashi ground out, after another minute. Kouki actively paused, turned to look at him. Those eyes were watching him, one red and one gold. He blinked and just gave a little nod, then went back to doing what he could to apply pressure.

“Is, um . . Is it what everyone’s trying to find, that did this to you?”

It took a minute, and a few glances only revealed concentrated far-off looks featuring gritted teeth. Eventually, Akashi stammered out a confirmation of such. Somehow that didn’t make Kouki feel better.

 

Back at headquarters, after the mess with the evacuation team and the recovery team and those with injuries that had also fought what Akashi had apparently taken on alone, Kouki found himself just inside the medical ward, sitting on a bench, staring across at a plain wooden door.

He found himself snapped back to reality whenever Kuroko stepped out from said door’s room. The other snapped his head up to meet his gaze, held it for a few with a monotonous stare, then slowly let his hand push the door a bit open, walking away.

 

“What?”

It was the first thing Kouki registered as he stepped inside, shut the door. Immediately the venom of it made him freeze, the accusatory sound, and then, he let his eyes wander until he found a form submerged in blankets, head barely peeking out from a mound of pillows, somewhat propped up.

“Oh.”

“Ah. Hi.”

Akashi moved his gaze away from the other. “Sorry. Thought you were . .”

“Kuroko?” Kouki guessed. A nod confirmed.

He stood there for a few moments, in the silence. Then,

“Hey.”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks.” The gaze once again moved away. “For that.”

“Oh. Sure.” Kouki found his feet carrying him closer. “Feeling better?”

“I’m not dead,” Akashi grunted, sitting up just a bit more. His chin rose from the mound of sheets. Kouki found himself on a chair at the side of the bed.

“Yeah.” He wasn’t either, he realized, and he’d been in the room for a few minutes now. Speaking with a conscious and arguably-better Akashi. Huh.

“Furi.”

“Hmm?” He whipped his head over and looked down at the auror. 

“That’s your name, right? Furi?”

And somehow, he found himself thinking, it had been a long day. And he was worn out and tired, and didn’t want to deal with fallout. So he kinda just, well. “Yeah.”

His name was Furi, now.

 

-

“Hey, Kou.”

He walked further into the small office, letting the door shut behind him. “Yeah?”

Momoi regarded him carefully, crossing her legs. She sat forward in her chair, nodding to herself. “I’m assigning you a partner for this task.” 

“Okay.”

“But you’re a naturally skittish person.”

“Uh, o-okay?”

She snapped her fingers as to prove her point, nodding again. “So I’m not telling you who it is. Oh but don’t worry, you’ll figure it out. Here’s the address.”

He reached out to take the piece of parchment. Then her phone rang. Gesturing for him to wait, she reached out to answer it, and hung up a few seconds later.

“Nevermind, the situation’s worse. I’m sending you there myself.”

“Uh, huh?” He was still on edge about the whole partner thing. 

“We don’t have time.” She muttered something, flicked the wrist that now held her wand. The air shimmered around Kouki. “Buh-Bye now!”

And then he was gone.

 

He reappeared again on a narrow street with broken cobblestone, and immediately had a bad feeling.

Before he could dig his wand out of his coat, a loud roar came from around a corner, and a hand swiped over and grabbed a fistful of his fabric, hauling him into the safety of a neighboring street. 

Something crashed about where he’d just been. Kouki barely registered it. He was too busy locked into a staring contest with a pair of red eyes.

When he finally dared to breathe, it was when another roar was released, and then they both were taking a step back from the other.

“You’re my partner?” Akashi asked.

Kouki shrugged. “If we’re the only ones here, then I guess. Momoi didn’t bother to tell me.”

Akashi let out a little laugh, and somehow, in the midst of another roar of some magical beast, Kouki found himself thinking  _ wow, that’s actually really pretty _ .

“Okay then.” Akashi’s face turned serious, and he gestured towards another street. “Try not to be in the way, too much.”

 

-

He found himself leaving the hall sooner than he would’ve otherwise, but then again, it  _ was _ very loud and very packed and very full of conversation.

Solace was found in a corridor off to the side, where all the noise died down to a hum and he was alo-Oh.

Akashi blinked as he rounded the corner opposite, entering the same lone hallway Kouki occupied. “Furi.”

“Uh.” he moved his gaze away, then back. Nope. Still there. “Hi.”

Akashi moved a bit closer, slower. “Not at the celebration?”

He shook his head. “Not into parties. Looking for the hall?”

Akashi mushed his lips together. “No. Not into people.”

Ah. “Well, okay. Should I-?”

“No, you’re okay,” Akashi shrugged. “If it’s just you, I don’t mind.”

_ I think I feel the same. _

 

-

The poor girl had a scraped cheek and an odd case of a lost voice, replaced with bat sounds. Kouki’d never seen anything like it. 

Akashi gave a short, tense sigh, and brought his wand down. It was something to watch, when the gold eye looking at him faded back to red. He’d never seen anything like that, either.

“Um. S-Shouldn’t she be getting back to normal, now?” he squeaked out as the girl spoke in a stream of bat squeals once more. “I think she might’ve learned-”

“She’d number twelve most wanted, Furi,” Akashi gruffed. “ _ And _ she pissed me off. All her talking. So no, I won’t change her back. Whoever gets chosen to do her questioning can reverse it. Or, well, can  _ try _ to, anyway.”

The first thing he thought was, huh, she’d actually seemed kinda nice, for a wanted magical criminal. The second thing was that  _ this _ was what the others had meant when they said not to mess with Akashi.

 

-

“Okay fine, I’ll ask.” Momoi snapped her gaze away from Kuroko. “Kou-chan, how long have you been sleeping together?”

His face immediately reddened. “Wh-One date!” he cried out. “We went on one date, that’s it.”

Kuroko shrugged. “Sure, whatever.”

“No seriously Kou-chan,” Momoi whined. “Just tell us.”

“I’m being serious!”

“Sure.”

“Kuroko, shut it!”

“No, Tetsu’s right! Please please just tell us!”

“I’m going back to England.”

“Oh. That bad, huh?”

“Kuro-!”

“Kou-chan!” Momoi beat her palms against the desk. “Please!”

“It was just a date.”

“But Seij has been  _ smiling _ ! Lately! He never! Ever! Smiles!”

“I don’t-” He blushed more, looked away. “It went well, if that helps?”

Kuroko stood to leave. Momoi grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, except a little too harshly, because he just fell to the floor instead. She didn’t look away from Kouki to apologize. 

“What happened to looking the other way when it came to him, huh?”

“Uh.” He paused, thought about it. “Yeah, I uh, I guess I tried? It just never seemed to work out, so.”

She shrugged. “As long as he’s happy, I guess.”

“Hooray,” Kuroko said from the floor, sarcasm filling the cracks in the monotone.

 

-

“Absolutely not!”

Kouki sighed. There went their nice evening.

“Do you even know what he did? He deserves those gills okay, he can live in the entrance fishtank for all I care-”

Hmm? Oh. That was his phone, ringing.

“Hello?”

“Kou-chan!”

“Momoi, just Kou, please.”

“Fine, fine,” she sighed. A pause, then, “Kou-chan!! Is Akashi there?”

“He’s  . . yes. Preoccupied, though.”

“Great, okay, whatever. That’s probably Midorima.”

“Who?”

“Kou-chan, please please tell Seij to come fix Dai-chan. See, I can’t go home until he’s out of the fishtank, and I really want to go home now.”

“Uh.”

He looked over, but Akashi had moved to the kitchen area. His voice carried, though.

“Yeah so what, I’m not coming in. Figure out a way to do it yourself. Shouldn’t be hard, just go dig around in the other half of books in the seventh chamber that you haven’t read-”

“Kou-chan!”

“Hey Momoi, I don’t think I can-”

“I was having a lovely evening before you called, thank you very much-”

“Yeah I’m uh, actually.” He moved the phone away, coughed a little. “Not feeling the best. The weather, y’know?”

“It just started raining a few hours ago.”

“Yeah.” He sighed, sinking further into his spot on the couch. Another fake cough followed. “Yeah, the rain did start not long ago,” he told her, making sure to pick his voice up some. Akashi’s bantering in the kitchen paused. 

Footsteps sounded, and then the redhead made another appearance, glancing from Kouki to his phone, and then to the window beyond. “Midorima, it’s raining. I’m not going out in the rain.”

“ _ You don’t even have to go out in it, just warp here!” _

“Kou-chan, are you really sick?”

“I’m really sick, Momoi-”

“I can’t go, Furi’s sick!”

“Was that Seij?”

“Uh. Yes.” He let out another fake cough. Looked Akashi in the eye. Swiped a finger across his throat in a kill motion.

“Okay fine, I’ll pester him directly instead-Oh!!”

“No, yeah, he really is, I swear it.”

“But who’s taking care of you?”

Kouki sighed in relief. “He is, actually.”

“Right okay!! I’ll ask Tetsu then. Get better, Kou-chan!”

His receiver went dead and Kouki slumped over, thanking the heavens for the crisis averted. 

_ “Christ, that’s Momoi on the other line. This isn’t over, Akashi! You had better-” _

“Yeah yeah, answer your other line.” Akashi hung up, dropped his phone on a table, let out a sigh, and sunk to the floor. He peered over at Kouki, after a moment. “You’re not actually sick, right?”

“No.” He shook his head. “I’m good. But I do need you to come here,” he told him, reaching with his arms from his position sprawled across the couch.

Akashi took a moment, then let a grin settle on his face. “Right. Okay. I can do that.”


End file.
